


Things You Said Through Your Teeth

by TheImmortalThiefLord



Series: Things You Said [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImmortalThiefLord/pseuds/TheImmortalThiefLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clarke is on her period and in pain in the middle of the night. Chocolate and cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said Through Your Teeth

Clarke is in pain again, Octavia can tell. Her hands are clenched into fists and she is pulling the bedcovers up. Clarke can get pretty angry when she's like this, and Octavia isn't quite sure what to do about it. She puts a hand on Clarke's shoulder, but Clarke shakes it off. 

"Not right now, O," she mutters. Octavia pulls her hand away quickly, a pout forming on her face. She knows Clarke doesn't mean to be harsh, but it hurts just the same. Octavia is silent for a minute, thinking. 

Clarke feels Octavia roll out of the bed and can hear her leave the room. She groans, hoping she didn't hurt her girlfriend too badly. She knows she gets snappy when she's like this, but fuck, she can't help it.

She must fall asleep for a minute because the next thing she knows Octavia's familiar weight is back, and she can smell chocolate. Octavia silently puts a plate in Clarke's hand. Clarke can see a piece of fresh toast, covered thickly in Nutella. It's Clarke's favourite, but she's just not up for it tonight. 

"Octavia..." she grits her teeth, "not right now oka-" she feels a finger on her lips. The finger is covered in chocolate spread, and oh, it's so tempting. Clarke's tongue darts out and licks the chocolate off Octavia's finger before she can stop herself. 

Octavia smiles to herself and wraps her arms around Clarke's shoulders. Her hands move in time with Clarke's breathing, rubbing circles on Clarke's stomach and back, trying to calm her down. 

Ten minutes later they are both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's short, I'm sorry, but they're too cute


End file.
